Aunque te haga llorar más de lo debido o necesario
by Satevis-DH
Summary: Hermione sabe que no está en la lista de prioridades de Ron actualmente. Hermione sabe que depende de él de una manera patética e inútil. Hermione sabe que sufre y que solo Harry lo sabe. Hermione lo sabe todo, pero eso no impide que siga doliendo.


**Aunque te haga llorar más de lo debido**

* * *

><p>Para Hermione el mundo puede facilmente dividirse en personas soportables, y personas insoportables. Las personas soportables pueden fácilmente pasar a insoportables, aunque estas últimas deben realizar una gran hazaña para pasar al primer grupo.<p>

Bien, Lavender Brown y Parvati Patil se tratan de un nuevo grupo creado por Hermione Granger al que denomina: Engendros.

Los engendros queridos lectores se tratan de personas aborrecibles, personas que merecen odio eterno, personas que arrebatan felicidad ajena y se la ponen por encima aunque esta no sea de su talla.

Hermione siempre supo que Ron no era del tipo de amigo perceptible ni intuitivo, no de la categoría de Harry, que con solo verte a los ojos sabe que algo te pasa. No. Ron simplemente está cuando está, no lo busques más porque no lograrás nada. ¿Qué lloras? Pasa por tu lado y continúa comiendo. ¿Qué tienes ganas de lanzarte un avada kedavra por el cogote? No pasa nada, te insta a que pienses y se larga con sus nuevas amigas.

¿Y ella qué hace? Hace lo que todas las patéticas del mundo hacen cuando ocurre algo similar: Llora, odia, se enfurece y cuando lo ve con ellas vuelve el ciclo desde el principio.

Porque lo peor de todo es que le entiende, porque entiende que ella es poca cosa, es celosa, es seria, es apagada, es incolora… Y entiende que se vaya con ellas, quienes lo tienen todo.

Aunque aun así no puede evitar odiarlas, y más a la p**a de Parvatil, que llega, se lo arrebata y lo luce por el castillo como si fuese suyo. ¡Le conoce desde hace simplemente 5 meses! ¡5 MESES! Pero claro, qué son 5 meses comparados con 6 años de amistad…

Así que permanece en el rincón, atada a la oscuridad mientras le ve marchar sin remordimientos. Porque para él es fácil dedicarle a Hermione una hora los domingos y marcharse el resto con ellas. Cree compensarla, pero lo que hace en realidad es matarla y destrozarla por dentro.

Porque el mayor secreto de Hermione es a la vez su mayor debilidad, y ese solo Harry lo conoce.

-¡Harry! ¡No dejes marchar a Ginny! ¡No seas imbécil! ¡Quiérela! ¡Pero no dependas de esta manera porque os haréis daño…!

-¡¿Me lo dices tú? ¿¡Tú? Te recuerdo que tu frágil estabilidad emocional depende de Ronald Weasley

Golpe bajo, ambos lo saben pero lo callan. Hermione no baja la mirada, porque es más fuerte que eso, así que la mantiene en sus ojos verdes y reprime las ganas de llorar que le ahogan la garganta y le impiden respirar.

Duele, duele porque le creía incapaz de decir algo semejante.

Duele porque sabe que tiene razón y eso le toca la moral de tal manera que tiene ganas de gritar hasta desgarrarse la garganta.

Duele porque aunque dejan el tema de lado, y se las va perdonando a Ronald, el miedo de estar sola cobra fuerza por cada desplante.

Duele porque les ha dado la partida ganada a esas dos sin oponer resistencia. Les ha regalado una de las cosas que más importancia tenía en su vida.

Duele porque siempre que le importa algo se le escurre entre los dedos como agua, mientras se mezclan con lágrimas y dolor.

Duele saber que tu cordura depende de alguien a quien es tan fácil remplazarte con otra.

Y ocurre que abandona la sala Común con Harry, se dirigen al río y como siempre se tiran agua, y gritan, y sonríen.

Pero Harry no es Ron, y ve en los ojos de Hermione tanto dolor, tanta frustración que teme dejarla sola para que termine de romperse en pedazos.

Y ambos gritan, gritan alto mientras se tiran corriente abajo.

Y Hermione grita hasta desgañitarse.

* * *

><p>Bueno, esta situación la ha vivido cualquiera, y duele tanto siempre que la idea de que esa persona vuelva y se acuerde de ti es tan lejana e inalcanzable que jamás pensamos que ocurrirá.<p>

Un saludo.

_**Dime por quién te tragas el orgullo y te dire quién te importa de verdad.**_

_**LA PERSONA EQUIVOCADA**_


End file.
